GETTING BACK a Get Backer's Story
by valleylightning
Summary: GETTING BACK.RETRIEVAL the act of GETTING BACK something.RETRIBUTION the act of GETTING BACK at someone.RECOLLECTION the act of GETTING BACK self control.GET BACKER Ban Mido has something from his past that could totally alter his present and future.
1. Iced Coffee

ICED COFFEE

9:15 P.M HONKY TONK.

"Want some cream in your coffee, sir?" with a smile, Natsumi Mizuki, asked the customer by the counter.

"No thanks." He simply replied. He looked tired, his eyes were droopy yet his head would spring up every time the door chimes ring. He had been waiting for someone.

"Quite a chilly weather we have today, I think it would snow soon! Wouldn't it be fun, would it mister?" she said, trying to lighten up the mood of the room.

"No thanks." He automatically answered without even grasping what was said to him. Natsumi figured out that her efforts to cheer him up were pointless.

"They'll be here." said Paul Wan, the coffee shop owner while flipping through his magazine.

"No tha--.What-uh-I- I mean who? Who'll be here?" He asked.

"The Getbackers; Ban Mido, Ginji Amano… I suppose you're waiting for them, right? You must've lost something very important." Paul said, and then gave a suggestion. "See that man over that table? He's Shido Fuyuki He's a Getbacker too."

"No thanks." He simply replied again.

"You'd take the job, wouldn't you Shido?" asked Paul

"Save it Paul," said Shido. "He was particularly looking for the man with the Evil eye. I was the one who told him he'd catch him in this shop."

The customer fell silent, and then looked at his reflection in his cup of coffee. "Incompetent…You couldn't even do the task yourself." He said to himself. Then a lively voice cracked him open from his self-blame contemplations.

"Don't worry mister! Whatever you lost, the Getbackers will get it back for you. They have a 100 success rate!" exclaimed Natsumi.

"False publicity… Not a 100. And I'm not in the business anymore, so stop accepting clients for me." Said Ban Mido, who they did not notice was already standing by the door.

"Ban, you're here!" she exclaimed

"I'm here too Natsumi-chan!" Ginji said popping behind Ban.

"Ginji!" she said waving her hand.

"Don't mind Ban-chan… he's just bushed from his previous jobs, right Ban-chan?" He explained.

Ban just walked pass them to the other end of the counter, put on his apron and started washing the dishes "I'll just finish this job and I'm done for the day". .

"Natsumi-chan! I thought of a new catchphrase! 'Getbackers! 99 success rate' or better yet, 'Getbackers: we get it back or get your money back' or…" Ginji continued talking gibberish.

"Ban Mido?" said the customer approaching Ban; his energy kicked up. Finally, He's here. "Mr. Mido, I really need your help."

"No." Ban bluntly replied.

"Mr. Mido, please. I need her back." but Ban just gave him a 'you-annoy-me' look, and then continued washing the dishes. "You're the only one capable of taking her back." He continued, not minding that Ban was paid no attention to him. He went on, begging until Ban reached his boiling point.

"NO!" He sternly shouted. But it takes a stubborn man to stand a stubborn man.

"I can't take NO for an answer. I need to have her back" Said the customer.

"Then go to the POLICE!" Ban said in a voice tainted with irritation and hostility. "If you badly need a Getbacker to do the job, there are others. I'm not the only Getbacker in town. I'M NOT EVEN A GETBACKER ANYMORE!" But the customer could not just give up. He bowed down in humility to beg. His chest began to feel tight, his throat felt dry and choked as he tried to hold back his tears.

"Please…She's my wife… I need her back." For a while, both of them were silent and then Ban gave his answer… "No."

"Don't be too insensitive." said Shido.

"It seems like you want the job, take it!" Ban told Shido.

"The proud GetBacker Ban Mido humbled into a janitor and errand boy by day dishwasher and waiter by night. You're a GetBacker, how do you stand to live that kind of life?" Shido added

"Back-off, womanizer. That's the least I want to hear from a man who lives in his blind girlfriend's apartment. Now, how do you stand to live that kind of life?" Ban retaliated. Such words propelled Shido to get up from his seat and face Ban who has just vandalized his ego.

"Foolish man! You're just projecting your anguish and frustrations! I know this was never about us failing the mission or your pride!"

"Look out the window! A flying dog!" Ginji foolishly cut in the argument before an inconceivable mayhem would occur if it would go on…but it was stupid… so he started bracing himself. He presumed a punch or two would hit him any moment now. He had known better than to stand in the middle of two angry men. Ban would definitely blow up!

"Moron, who would believe that?" Paul told Ginji. Then he saw Ban and Shido aimlessly checking out every inch of the sky visible through the window for the 'flying dog'. "…then again, I stand corrected." He said. Failing to see the 'flying dog', Ban noticed that the stubborn customer again.

"Shido, take the job." Ban said.

"Stop pushing the job to me. Can't you do it? Or maybe you've accepted the fact that I'm better. Then again, why am I wasting my time on someone who's got serious issues?" Said Shido.

"Shut up! Keep your tongue to yourself if all you have to say is nonsense. I'm offering you the job so your poor blind girlfriend wouldn't have to spend for you!"

"That's it Ban! You're going to be one dead snake!"

"Good. Let's fight to prove who is better!"

Then Ginji interrupted again. "Look! A flying—"

"SHUT UP!" Ban yelled to Ginji. Then two flying rolled up magazinesfrom Paul hit Ban and Shido's head.

"I meant to warn you of those flying magazines, Ban-chan." Said Ginji

"Take it outside. I don't want you trashing out my coffee shop again." Paul warned.

"No need to boss. Can't fight visually challenged man." Said Ban.

"Visually challenged? I could have a hawk's eyesight with my animal imitation technique!" defended Shido.

"Oh yeah? How about now?" Ban said as he splashed soap suds on Shido's eyes. He screamed as the soap burned his eyes. "Hahaha.." Ban gave his sinister laugh at his victory, or so he thought. Shido slowly recovered and is up for a boiling retaliation, revenge within his reach.

"Warm up! You cold hearted snake! HOT COFFEE!" he spilled the whole cup on Ban's face.

"Aaaah! Its—" then Ban shivered. "It's cold?"

"Iced coffee? New flavor in your menu? I'd like to try!" said Ginji

"No, it got cold. That's your client's coffee…by the way, where is he?" Natsumi asked. The client had left the shop and they were too preoccupied to notice. "Poor guy. He was waiting for Ban for--" Natsumi paused to count the hours finger by finger. "6 hours! But—he was here even before I came for my part time job."

"He was here even before I opened the shop this morning" Paul said. "Persistent, Patient and Stubborn."

"Still, he left. Not that persistent or patient or stubborn as you think. He should've thought twice before he wasted his time waiting for me and end up in nothing." Ban said.

"He has not given up yet. Apparently, the client, Mr. Yusuke Sonyu, left his calling card and his wife's picture." Paul stretched out his hand to give them to Ban, but he shunned him.

"You think you're stubborn? He's as stubborn as you are; only that, he is stubborn because he's desperate while you are stubborn because you are selfish. He was counting on your help. He probably left to look for her, and left this so you could think about it." Paul said

"Why me?" asked Ban.

"Ask him yourself." Paul said, but Ban still just gave it a glance. Paul extended his arms closer to Ban to give him the calling card and picture. "I can be stubborn too you know."


	2. Grotesque

GROTESQUE

2 MONTHS EARLIER, 6:30 P.M., HONKY TONK

"Ban-chan… I'm hungry" Ginji whimpered.

"Say that again and I'll kill you." Growled hungry Ban.

"You're so cruel Ban-chan…" cried Ginji.

"Cruel? You've been saying 'I'm hungry' a hundred of times! It's torturing me!"

"You're exaggerating Ban-chan. It has only been 98 times"

"98,100! It's the same!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. With the blast of energy he used to shout, he died out like a robot depleted of battery. "What can be more absurd, I'm in a shop that serves food and I'm starving."

"You were saying something?" Paul sarcastically asked. "Natsumi, remind me. How much do these mutts owe me?"

"Last time I calculated it was…" Natsumi paused and flipped through to the end of a long list. "Here it is! 598,460 yen." Ban and Ginji let out a big sigh hearing those numbers which could've sounded better if it were some pay check. But she was not done. "And oh, I forgot to include the china and window glass you broke yesterday the other day." The two gave a chorused groan and dropped their heads on the counter.

"I don't want to hear nitpicks, I did not put a single cent of interest in the money I loaned you to pay for your impounded car, mission equipments or your rent. You might not notice but lately you seem to be getting it a habit to trash my shop. Are you also aware that the biggest chunk of your debt goes to the food you eat everyday!" explained Paul

"You're financially incapacitated Ginji-kun?" asked Kazuki Fuchoin whom he did not notice was just a seat apart.

"Ginji, you should've known better than to team up with Ban Mido." said Shido.

"Enjoy his company while you can." Added Himiko Kudo, the Poison Lady.

"Kazuki-kun… Shido-kun… and Hi-Hi-Himiko-chan.. You're here? I mean, you're here!" said Ginji with a little bit of energy. And then… he quivered as a heard a familiarly scary voice.

"I'm here too… Amano Ginji. Good evening." Said Akabane Kurudo (a.k.a. Dr. Jackal) from behind. His spine-tingling presence caused the almost lifeless and starved Ginji to jump off his seat.

"A-a-kabane, of course I-I know you're here too…Hehe…" Dr. Jackal just gave him a smile, the gentle-scary-Akabane Kurudo kind of smile. "B-B-Ban-chaaaan!" quivered Ginji, seeking protection from Ban who once defeated Dr. Jackal. "I think it's you he wants, doesn't he?"

"I'm pleased of your keenness, Amano Ginji. You knew that it's the scent of Ban Mido's blood and defeat that I seek." said Dr. Jackal, flashing his scalpels.

But starvation took its toll on the combat genius Ban Mido's fighting spirit. "Rematch? I'm hungry…" he faintly said

"Me too. Ban-chaaaan… I'm hungry..." groaned Ginji again.

"That's it! That's the hundredth time I heard the 'I'm hungry' line from you Ginji!" raged Ban

"Don't you know how to count, Ban?" Shido asked with a flavor of mockery.

"He spoke it 99 times only." Kazuki said.

"Pardon me, I don't mean to meddle but it would be 102 if you'd include those which you said yourself, Ban Mido." added Dr. Jackal.

"ENOUGH! What are you doing here?" Ban shouted.

"We've been here all along. You did not notice us because you brains too focused on your stomach." Said Himiko. Few minutes after the door chimes sounded and the blonde bomb shell agent of the Getbackers, Hevn, walked in. "Everybody here? Hmmm…Where's Ban and Ginji? I'm sure I just heard Ban."

"Watch out! I believe you're about to step on them." warned Natsumi.

"Eeeeeee!..." Hevn screamed at the sight of what looked like rotten road kills. The guys finally dropped down.

"That's what you would look if you'd miss days of meals" said Paul, leaning by the counter, looking down on the two. "They're still alive though. I think."

"How could they do the job in this condition? They could barely stand up. Don't you serve food here? Feed them for goodness' sake. …"

"uh-uh" Paul shook his head. "Not unless they pay up."

"Paul, Paul, Paul. These guys go hungry-- they'll get no job..."she told Paul, who practically disregarded her, but she went on persuading. "...No job, no money, no chance to pay up. And besides you would not want to leave a horrid sight for your other customers. They might think you poisoned these poor, pathetic creatures."

"Ok. Stop. Got your point." said Paul giving in to Hevn's negotiation. "I'm going to regret this…Natsumi please feed these beings whom Ms. Hevn calls poor, pathetic creatures."

"Right away, Boss!" She said, quickly heating up some sandwiches and pizza, sufficient to fill up those days of hunger. The aroma of food brought life back to Ban and Ginji, pulling them from the floor then up on their feet to sit by the counter. As soon as the food were taken out of the hot oven and placed by the counter, they devoured the hot food like hungry hyenas. These guys forgot table manners as well as they forgot that the food was still…"HOT!" they screamed in chorus.

As soon as Ban and Ginji cleared the plates, Hevn got into serious business "Someone commissioned me to bring back an experiment called the Dreamcatcher, and I think it is no piece of cake. On the site where it was stolen, this was the scene after the suspect left." Hevn handed them pictures of the crime scene. "Each of these victims has a common cause of death, crushed vital body parts…usually the head, neck, spinal column, or chest. Though we're not here to capture the suspect but we have to know who we're up against because it is very possible you'll meet this guy. We'll codename him CAIN."

"Grotesque." noted Dr. Jackal, who seemed to be amused and fascinated.

"And I thought Dr. Jackal was gruesome." said Himiko. Genji, Kazuki and Shido were stunned at the sight, a familiar scenario.

"Back when I was still in Infinite city, a number of people were murdered this way." Said Ginji

"VOLTS tried everything to catch him." added Shido

"The murderer had manifestations like that of a vigilante. Well, I thought he was. In general, his victims were those what we call the rotten fruits of society, but unfortunately, the others were not. It's not confirmative if it was out of factual error that he slaughters the innocent. Other theories are that he murders by random or he was merely a puppet of another being. His killing spree lasted a short month, and then he disappeared. With no witnesses to tell the account of the crime, he evolved from criminal to urban legend in Infinite City." Said Kazuki.

"He's scary. They said he has huge fangs and claws and red scary eyes that glow in the dark. He's a monster!" Ginji said, acting out every feature of the monster he described.

"I think you're exaggerating the facts Ginji-kun" said Kazuki. "Nobody lived to divulge his appearance."

"From a vigilante to urban legend to monster; as far as the facts I gathered show; our man somehow belongs to an organization of hired assassins and thieves. After a series of incidents in Germany, Russia, Spain, Egypt, USA, Korea, China and London, looks like he's back in town with company this time." said Hevn. She showed them more pictures from each location. They went through all of them.

"Don't you think his killing technique is familiar, Ban?" asked Shido, implying that Ban knows the suspect.

"Considering the location of the injuries, they're like my snake fists but it's not. I'm the last pupil of the art. Do we have any information from surveillance cameras?" Ban asked.

"Unluckily, our man is camera shy. I don't know how he does it but none of the cameras of these high-tech facilities caught him. No victim or even their elite bodyguards survived." Hevn replied.

"Why the six of us?" inquired Himiko.

"Actually the client asked for ten men but I assured him, you would be enough; Getbackers and delivery experts."

"Ms. Hevn, where shall I seek this interesting fellow?" asked Dr. Jackal with a spark of zeal.

"Actually, we're after the Dreamcatcher not the fellow." Hevn said but Dr. Jackal summoned his scalpels again as a sign of protest that he wants to fight the man, giving Hevn a dose of fright. "…then again, you may do as you wish with that- that fellow… Right now they're on the docks transporting the Dreamcatcher. Uhm, anymore questions?"

"Let's talk about the payment. How much?" asked Ban

"200,000 each." She replied, and then they started to protest except for Dr. Jackal who's satisfied with the battle his looking forward to.

"No deal." Ban firmly replied. "Miss Hevn, it can't compensate our debt here even if we combine mine and Ginji's pay."

"I'm officially regretting my act of feeding these beings that Ms. Hevn calls poor, pathetic creatures." Paul said who cannot help it when he overheard what Ban just uttered.

"Did I forget to tell you that the client is paying in U.S. dollars, not yen." said Hevn.

"Well, if that's the case let's get it moving." Said Ban with his type of smile and enthusiasm only money could bring out…


	3. Lights and Shadows

LIGHTS AND SHADOWS

1:15 A.M., AT THE DOCKS…

"That's a big boat, a very big boat." Whispered Ginji as the six of them took cover in the shadows.

"That's not a boat. That's a ship, a cargo ship." Corrected Himiko. The scene was clear Ban signaled them to move, but nobody moved. "Move." He said giving them the signal again. He soon realized he couldn't move too. Then from their shadows and the shadow they were hiding moved and took the shape of six men. They're caught!

"Shadow doppelgangers." Said Kazuki

"Nope, I don't do doppelgangers." Chorused the six shadow men. Then the six merged into one. "I control!" Before they realized it, they began doing what he does. "See? You're like puppets. Puppets? Ooooh… that's an idea." He stepped back then attached shadow strings on their shadow. "Now I'm a puppeteer! Heehee! I control your shadows, your shadows control you!" he happily exclaimed, playing with them. "I've another brilliant idea! To make my job easier why don't you finish each other?" he had them fight each other; Ban and Shido, Himiko and Ginji, Kazuki and Dr. Jackal. They tried to resist but it was futile. "Uh-uh. That's not gonna work…" said the jolly shadow manipulator.

"I'm glad- I did not have- to face- Akabane." Ginji said while Himiko was throwing punches on his face.

"What do you mean? You prefer fighting a girl instead?" replied a furious Himiko, who had an feeling that Ginji thinks she's an easier opponent cause she's just a girl.

"No, I'd like to do anything but fight you, Himiko-chan." Ginji said then threw a punch on Himiko's face. "This is an exception. This is not me… Hehe…"

"If this goes on we'll annihilate each other!" said Kazuki, who's giving Dr. Jackal hard blows.

"You're enjoying Kazuki?" asked Dr. Jackal.

"It'd be untrue if I'd say No.' He replied.

"Well, I am not. I don't like people controlling me." Said the angered Dr. Jackal who released his wrath as he lets out scalpels from his body at will and aimed at the shadow manipulator, but it just went through.

"What were you thinking? You can't slice a shadow to death!" he arrogantly taunted, then from behind another shadow materialized into human form. "It's you Li'l Bro, wish to stick around?"

"Brother, the leader requests you release four of them." The younger brother said.

"Darn it! Just when I was just having fun!" he pouted.

"Our leader wishes to enjoy a brawl before we leave this place. He was kind enough to leave us two."

"Okie dokie! Who wish to stay?" he asked then moved some strings and made Dr. Jackal and Kazuki raise their hands. "Oh! We've got volunteers!" His younger brother then created shadow doppelgangers of Ban, Ginji, Himiko and Shido's to drag them to their leader.

"No harm will come upon you on your way to our leader." Assured the younger brother.

"But not after you meet him... heehee… C'mon li'l bro! Let's finish these two quick. I don't want to miss the leader crushing them like biscuits."

"I guarantee you it'll be quick but you'll miss your leader's battle." Said the infuriated Kazuki, who felt underestimated.

"See you later Kazuki-kun!" Said Ginji, while they were dragged by their shadow doppelgangers. "Look on the bright side; this saved us the efforts of looking for him in that enormous boat." They went into the ship. It was empty; no cargoes, no crew. The shadows brought them to an open deck where they were released.

There he was, the man they codenamed Cain, waiting in the shadows, sitting on a box crate. "Let's make this easy, hand over the Dreamcatcher." demanded Shido. The man stood up and kicked the box crate further behind him.

"I think that means no." said Himiko. In the darkness of the shadow two red eyes and faint sparkles of reflections from his metallic clawed gauntlets were all they could see. Cain stepped into the light, revealing the rest of him in a hooded black leather trench coat and a fanged metal sobi mask.

"I told you it was true! The claws, the fangs and worst the red scary eyes!" Ginji shrieked. Cain was almost like the grim reaper in modern clothes. His appearance and specially the reputation that preceded him shed a dark aura that made them take a step back.

"Looks don't intimidate me." Said Ban who has been quiet all the way. He launched his first assault but he missed, he was fast; too fast. Then the three came in to help but failed as he dodges or blocks every attack. Himiko's potions did not work on him nor did any of Shido's assaults. Ginji could not get a chance to electrocute him. Ban's very strong fists and grasps could not bring him down. The fight went on but to no avail did they scratch him. It only ended up exhausting them.

Then Ban thought of a plan. A plan to get the box crate and as much as possible not have to deal with him. Ban, Ginji and Shido tried to hold him off while Himiko was set to get the box crate but Cain escaped his opponents and went off for the box crate. Not paying attention to the fight, Ginji got a chance to give a shock, slowing him down and giving Ban and Shido an opportunity to give him an all out beating that he crashed to the floor. Himiko carried the heavy box crate and quickly ran for the exit. With a blink of an eye he got up from the floor kicked Ginji and Shido, throwing them unconscious to the deck wall and left Shido with broken ribs and leg. Like Ban's Snake Bite Technique, he caught Ban's head with his left hand and threw him sweeping the floor. Himiko quickly took a whiff of her speeding potion as a last resort to escape. But the heavy box crate slowed her down. She was about to take another whiff to double her speed but the man already caught up and took the crate and threw Himiko down.

Ginji regained consciousness. While he electrocuted him he felt a spark of electricity from his body. Is he part cyborg? He thought, then he saw Himiko unconscious and injured. "Cyborg or not you're going to pay for what you did to Himiko-chan." He said as he got heated and attacked.

"Worry about the girl and forget about the other companions." said Shido with an ounce of tease. Cain did not notice Ginji was up until Ginji grabbed his left hand to electrocute him. Furious, he was about to give him the full blast of his power when Ban though injured got on his feet and shouted.

"Ginji! No! The Dreamcatcher is with him. You might destroy it too." Ginji was too angry to stop so he gave him a shock enough to hurt him without damaging the Dreamcatcher. Smoke and smell of burnt leather rose in the air. "You've got quite a lot of metal in your body. Metal is a very good conductor of electricity." Ginji said as he carried in his arms the semi-conscious Himiko and laid her beside the injured Shido.

"Watch over her. Ban and I will have to take him down." Ginji said and walked over to Ban.

"Your fighting style, you developed it from Snake bite technique, didn't you? Where did you learn it?" Ban asked but Cain did not say a word. "Who taught you?" he did not answer his question. "Damn you! Answer me!" still he did not speak instead he got up with the box crate on his right arm he took a fighting stance and with his left hand he signaled an invitation to come and try to take the crate from him.

At that point Ginji felt that Ban was getting serious. A serious Ban that brought down the terrifying Dr. Jackal in one move finally emerged. He must've finally met his match, someone with similar fighting style and outstanding skills.

Ban signaled Ginji to get the box crate while he'll get rid of the one handling it. With his right hand snake bite, Ban rushed to Cain, gaining momentum and aiming for his head. But Cain caught Ban's snake bite with his left hand. It was strong enough to resist Ban's 200kg of force. Ban used his other hand to seize Cain's head and with no choice he let go of the box crate and tried to block Ban's left hand Snake Bite but he was a split second too late. Ban crushed his face to the floor. He stood and watched, hoping he'd stay down. "Is it over?" he thought.

"Ban-chan, I've got the box crate! Let's leave before he wakes up." Ginji said. They walked over to where Shido and Himiko were and helped them up. On their way to the exit, Ginji took a last look at the fallen Cain… But he was gone! He wasn't on the floor! He was standing ahead of them! His hood came off and they found out that what Ban merely damaged was his metal head mask cracking the bottom half, showing the lower half of his flesh face. The man put on his hood again ready for another round. The odds of them getting out alive were slim to none. Ban seemed to be in bad shape as well as Himiko and Shido are badly injured.

"Somebody save us…" wished Ginji.

"Finally, met with whom Ginji calls a monster." Said Dr. Jackal who just arrived.

"This might not sound right, but for the first time, I'm glad to see you Akabane!" exclaimed Ginji who was relieved that he would not face him alone.

"On contrary, I'm not here to help you defeat him. I don't fight left-over. Forgive me." Said Dr. Jackal

"Don't worry; I'll finish what I started." Said Ban, pulling himself together.

"But Ban-chan…" Ginji wanted to stop him but Ban's feisty eyes tell him he'd better not. They all backed off.

"The shadow clown was right after all. This is one battle I shouldn't miss." Said Dr. Jackal. He seemed thrilled to see Ban fighting seriously again. He saw the stance for a second time, his secret move, Serpent Holder which gave him the shame of defeat. To their surprise the opponent's form was that of the Serpent Holder technique as well. Now all they have to see is whose Serpent Holder technique wins. Then the battle was on. The two of them rushing towards each other and then Clash!

Who won? It was Difficult to tell, they were too fast and both men were still standing. And then Cain coughed out blood, he's hit on his chest. He fell on his palms and knees. Ban won after all. But he still needed something from him. He picked him up and held him by the collar. "Who taught you these techniques?" he asked again but still he didn't answer. "What are you doing? You could've killed me. You withdrew your attack. You want to die? Is that it? You're probably feeling guilty of all the murders you committed and death is the easiest way out. Sorry, death would be too kind for a punishment and I'm not giving it to you." Ban said when he figured out the whole scheme. He let go of his collar and dropped him. "I want no part of this game you're playing. We're taking the Dreamcatcher." Himiko checked the box crate only to find out it was filled with heavy junk.

"It's not here!" She said.

"Where is it?" Ban furiously asked. The man stood up, wiped the blood off his lips and pointed to his own head.

"Oh no, Ban-chan you damaged his Helmet. You damaged the Dreamcatcher." Said Ginji.

"It is still there. The Dreamcatcher is a microchip." said Dr. Jackal.

"You should've said that earlier." complained Himiko.

"You never asked." And gave a gentle-scary-Akabane Kurudo kind of smile.

"I see." said Ban. He then rushed with his snake bite fist again pushing him to the wall. The grip cracked his helmet open revealing his face. Suddenly a dark blur got in between, a shadow! The younger shadow brother took Cain to safety, away from them and into the shadows of the deck where he dominates. They thought they got rid of them. Not just yet "Here Li'l Bro! Catch!" said the older shadow brother as he tossed a simple festival rabbit mask and the younger shadow brother put it on his face.

"The Dreamcatcher, it's not in his helmet. It's in his head." Said Kazuki, who came running. "I just received a call from Miss Hevn that the Dreamcatcher is a microchip that is implanted in the brain."

"That means, we'd have to actually kill him." said Shido who seemed not agreeable with the means to complete the mission.

"Do we really have to crack his head open?" asked the disgusted Ginji.

"You need not worry. I'd do the dirty works on your behalf. I'd have to kill him first then deliver his head to our client. It would be a lot messier if we'd get the microchip ourselves." said Dr. Jackal

"Uh-uh. You'd have to get through me and my Li'l Bro." he said as they surged to attack him.

"Done then" said Dr. Jackal. He summoned his bloody rain of scalpels and aimed it at the brothers.

"Hee hee.. Haven't you learned anything? That does not work on us!" He mocked.

"Who said I'm aiming at you? I got it through you as you said." Dr. Jackal maneuvered his scalpels to their leader's direction. They rushed to save him, no scalpel should harm him. And indeed no scalpel scratched him as Ban shielded him with his body. He left everyone puzzled. His back was like a pin cushion!

"What's the noble sacrifice for Ban Mido?" asked the confused Dr. Jackal he summoned back his scalpels and blood spurted all over.

"Nobody hurts her!" he shouted…

"Her? Now, the man is a woman? This could not get more complicated." Said Shido.

Ban was on his feet though his battered and bleeding body was giving up. Then, he called him by her name. "Evelyn?" He took a few steps closer to her. "Eve?" She backed further from him and into the light. "Eve, it's me… " He was familiar with her. He knows her.

"Don't' go any closer." warned the younger shadow brother.

"It's Ban-ban." He said getting closer.

"I'm afraid you didn't hear what my Li'l Bro said. Don't-go-any-closer." articulated the older shadow brother, who has seemed to have lost the comical tone of his voice.

"Eve?" he took few more steps and then his body collapsed. She caught him in her arms, his weight pushed her on her knees, and sat on her ankles and his blood tainted her Black leather trench coat with crimson red as his head fell rested on her lap.

"I saw a glimpse of your face…It's you, right?" Ban used what's left of his strength to reach for her mask and take it off. Behind it were tears pouring from her eyes. Eyes that laid bare fear and confusion… the very silent Cain finally spoke in reply…

"I don't know…"


	4. Nightmares

**NIGHTMARES**

6 P.M.

Ban.

Blood. He was soaked in it.

Tears. Her cheeks were soaked it.

Tears flowed from the very eyes he could see fear and confusion drowning it. Her tears was hers. This blood? Is it his? Or is it hers?

_LUB - DUB. _He hears a clear heart beat. Is it his? Or is it hers?

_LUB - DUB. _

_A pause._

_LUB - DUB._

It stopped.

Dead silence.

DEAD.

Pitch black darkness.

"NO!" he protested.

He shot his eyes wide open.

The ceiling. The flourescent light. Ginji.

"BAN!"

He blinked. It was Ginji standing at the left side of his bed.

"BAN!" he called again. With bright eyes and a wide smile!

"What time is it?" asked Ban.

"It's 6 in the evening..." Ginji said taking a peek at the wall clock on the wall on top of his bed.

"Ban-chan... a bad dream?" he asked. bright eyes turned concerned, wide smile turned faint.

"Really? A bad dream huh?" he said and he sounded sober. "No, I was the having the worst nightmare, Ginji. A nightmare. Just a nightmare." He closed his eyes and could still clearly see the horrid scene that felt so real. "It's disturbing. I have to get it out of my head." He got up from bed and tried moving his stiffened joints. "Just great. My body's all stiff. This is what I get from oversleeping."

"You did oversleep…"

"You should've waken me up."

"I DID! But you were sleeping like a log."

"Try harder!"

"I can't hurt y-" a knock.

"Ginji!" said a female voice behind the door. Ginji rushed and got the door open. Himiko came in the door carrying take out food on both hnds. "Thanks, got us our dinner! Chinese take out! Hope you're hungry." She said passing by a smile at Ginji as she head for the table a few feet from the foot of the bed and placed the food.

"Hey, why does Ginji get a special delivery while I don't." Ban teased.

"Ban?" She said with a tint of disbelief." She turned 180 and saw, Ban sitting up on his bed. "BAN!" she exclaimed. "It's Ban!" she said his name again!

"Scheez Himiko, how many times do you have to say my name? I know my name is Ban, you don't have to remind me over and over again."

She ran and like a little sister, gave him a tight hug. " You woke up." she whispered in her embrace.

"Was I that difficult to awake, that you have to make a big fuss about it?"

She let go of the hug and like a nagging mother placed her hands on the waist. "Of course! You scared all of us!" she replied.

"I just overslept and had a very bad nightmare. That's it. If I screamed inmy sleep and scared you— well… Sorry?" he said.

"No, you weren't screaming." She said shaking her head. "though you overslept…" she slid her hands from her waist to her pockets. "You slept, for almost a month now…"

"Welcome back… Ban-chan." said Ginji. Then and only then did slowly Ban realize, the whitewall, the white robe he was wearing and all the tubes and lines attached to him. He was in his room, his room in the hospital... His eyes trace the dextrose bottle hanging on a stand the left side of his bed to the tube to the needke connecting it to the back of his left hand. He turned it and stared at his palm. Himiko and Ginji were silently watching him by the bedside.

"Ban-cha-" said ginji but Ban cut him off.

"It wasn't a nightmare, was it?" Ban asked. Himiko and Ginji couldn't say anything. For hours Ban just sat on his bed, slouched, head down, staring emptily on the bed sheets covering his legs.. They leaned by the window pane at the right side of the room, looking at their friend not knowing what to do.

Himiko broke the deafening silence. "Ginji, did you inform the personnel that his awake?" Ginji scratched his head. " Hehe. i missed that one out. I'll go." he said and went out of the room.

Silence again. A few minutes later the door opened and came in Ginji and the doctor.

The doctor went to his awakened comatose patient. With a stethoscope, penlight and a few checks, he came to a conclusion. He picked up his chart and spoke while writing his findings. "Mr. Mido , you recovered quite well despite the damage your body had." he was amazed. He read again the written report of the damages his body took that sent him to a month long comatose. He shook his head. "You had a beating. Well, whoever did that to you must be a sociopath -"

"Shut up." Ban softly but sternly said.

"Pardon me?..." though offended the doctor kept himself composed. " Mr. Mido, if you need any other help to clear your mind I can recommend another kind of doctor, if you know what I mean."

"Get out." He bluntly replied

"Ok, just tell me when you're ready." He said giving Himiko and Ginji a "help-your-friend" look

"Get-Out." He said again. The doctor finally left his room.

For sometime he did not talk. He just sat on his bed staring blankly. Ginji and Himiko though aware of how he's feeling, didn't know what to say or do.

"Ban-chan…" Ginji said, trying to approach him.

"Leave me alone..." he said.

"But—"

"Please, Ginji…"

"C'mon Ginji, Let's give him some time alone." Himiko pulled Ginji's hand and they too left the room. Himiko decided to eat their take-out food in the park across the hospital.

They found a spot a bench by the lamp post. She took out some chops sticks and dug in. "It's gotten cold" she pouted and complained. All the fuss about Ban waking up made them totally forget dinner. "Let me take care of that." said Ginji as he took her take-out box and with his, gave a litle electricity, just enough to warm both of it it up. Then gave hers back with a smile. "That'll do." he said. "Wow, that's convenient. Your powers sure came in handy this time." she said with a giggle then dug in again. "_Mmmm." _she mumbled. The warm food felt good on her mouth and better on her empty stomach.

They finished their meals and Ginji collected the boxes, stood up to throw them at a trash bin right across their bench. walking back, he saw Himiko let out a heavy sigh. "Himiko?" he concernedly asked. _"_Do you think he'll be ok?" Himiko asked Ginji.

"Uhm… Of course… I don't know…. Maybe?…" He said trying to let out some optimism and a smile but it wsn't working. He let out a heavy sigh as well and heavily dropped his butt on the seat right beside Himiko. "I don't know exactly what just happened… well.. I do know what happened, saw it myself but I did not understand everything that happened." he continued.

"I guess only Ban can tell." She concluded. "His nightmare is a reality or his reality is a nightmare."


	5. RECOVERY

**RECOVERY**

**DAY 34, 7:30 AM, BAN'S ROOM IN THE HOSPITAL**

The room was quite dim, just congruent to Ban's emotions. It was daylight but the curtains were closed. They were thick enough to keep the sun out and the room dim lit.

It's been 3 days that he's awake but Ban hasn't spoken a word. He refused to eat. He barely gets out of bed. He never takes notice of anyone or anything around him. That morning was not different. He was sitting up, staring blankly into space.

Himiko and Ginji were still asleep. On the left side of the room, Himiko was peacefully lying on the couch. Ginji slept sitting on a chair with a back rest, beside the couch by Himiko's head.

Ginji slowly woke from his slumber, he stretched is arms and let out a yawn. He saw his friend already awake, sitting up on his bed. "Good morning, Ban-chan!" He happily greeted but got no response.

He slouched back on his chair. He then noticed on his lap. _Bed sheet?_ Somebody placed them while he was asleep. Only then did he notice the sleeping Himiko on the couch, lying on an almost fetal position. The couch was a little short for a bed. She looked beat from her delivery mission last night and probably got back at dawn. "The bed sheet, did she-?"He attempted to ask Ban, but then again, why ask? He wouldn't answer. Then his eyes widened at a surprising thought. "_She placed this bed sheet on me?"_ a blush crept on his face as he digested the fact that Himiko did a very caring act.

Though he doesn't say it, anyone could see that he obviously likes her. Everyone notices but Himiko.

To return the favor, He took the bed sheet stood up, bent over and covered her resting body with it. He glanced at her sleeping face. He squat beside the couch near her face. She is a very strong lady, one of the toughest he met, yet at this state, she looked so calm and so vulnerable. He liked her short hair, her thick lashes, her cute nose and nicely shaped, slightly parted lips. Her lips. He stared at it for quite a while. He stared as she breathed out through it. It was hypnotizing him. Like a black hole it was pulling him in. Then, he grabbed hold of himself. _"WHY AM I STARING AT HER LIPS!"_ he thought. "_Oh great! Did Ban-chan, see this?_" he checked on his friend, only to see him lying back in bed with his back against them.

SWISH! BAM! The door noisily swung open, waking Himiko, she shot up. Startling Ginji that he fell on his back. A young lad rushed in his room slammed the door behind him and hid under Ban's bed! It was too weird that even the stunned Ban had to go out of his bed, bend down on his knees and hands and check the lad hiding under. The young lad waved at Ban then placed his index finger on his lips.

"Shhh. Mr. Ban, don't tell Mrs. Rinaldi I'm here." He whispered. Confused, Ban stood up and looked at Himiko and Ginji who seemed not surprised. Himiko was sitting on the couch yawning. Ginji picked hiself from the floor and dusted himself off.

A knock, then, the door knob was clicking. _"Who is it this time?" _Ban thought, he saw a Caucasian woman open the door.

/"_Where's he? I know he's here! Where is he?"_/ She shouted in a foreign language then noticed Ban_. /"Oh. Mr. Ban Mido, I'm sorry."/_ Embarrassed she left the room. A soon as the doors shut, Himiko spoke.

"Coast is clear." Said Himiko. The lad crawled out of bed and dusted himself off. Stood beside Ban and gave the widest smile. Smiling at seeing the once comatose Ban on his feet!

"Nice to see your finally awake Mr. Ban! Thanks for letting me hide in your bed-again." the lad said chuckling. "I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself-again, now that you're awake, I'm Kyosuke Yamada" He said bowing and then giving out his hand to shake but thw confused and surprised Ban did not give his. So, the lad reached out for it and shook it happily.

"Hmm.. Something's not right." Kyoske found the room too gloomy. Ban followed him with his eyes as he walked over to the window and swung the curtains open letting the bright morning sunshine in, and opened a window. Ban squinted at the sudden brightness that drowned the room. With his hands on his waist, Kyoske breathed in the fresh morning air that flowed thru the open window. "That's better!" he exlaimed. He then turned around. "Well, gotta go. Thanks Ginji, Himiko!" He said waving with a smile and cautiously checked the corridors for any sign of Mrs. Rinaldi before he went out the room.

_"He sounds familiar." _Ban thought. He sat on the edge of his bed , his feet hanging, facing the window. His eyes had adjusted to the brightness. He felt the warm cool moring breeze on his face.

"That boy's the heir to that notorious Yamada yakuza clan." Ginji spoke. trying to open a conversation. He was walking over to him and sat beside him at the edge of his bed. "His girlfriend's room is just across the corridor, the daughter of the French ambassador to Japan. She has terminal cancer. He visits her a lot but he has a major problem, Mrs. Rinaldi, that girl's mother, who obviously does not like that yakuza boy. He hides mostly in this room. Sometimes he stays in here while waiting for an opportunity to visit her. He sometimes help watch over you." Explained Ginji. Then again, he doubt if Ban even listened. Ginji just stared at the window with him and gave out a sigh. The room was quiet again.

Ban remembered something, he faintly smiled. He sounded familiar, maybe because he was one of the people who probably talked to him while he was comatose. He remembered that 17 year old lad's stories. The unusual and funny things he does just to see his girlfriend right accross his room. "I know," he responed to Ginji. He finally broke the silence, his faint smile grew a bit wider."I remember him talk a lot about it while I was asleep." He closed his eyes for a moment, he chuckled remembering the boy's stories of misadventures in their funny Romeo and Juliet story. Young love.

Ban reacted. More than that he laughed. Surprised, confused but happy at the scene, Ginji had a mix of emotin that he gave out a confusing expresion. but kept silent; not knowing what to speak. Ban glared at him "What? Say something, Ginji. I can't read that look. I'm not used to you being this quiet." Then he teasingly laughed. "I wonder why you're unusually quite today, knowing the fact that Himiko's around."

"H-hey, don't get me involved. What does it have to do with me?" Himiko pouted.

"B-B-Ban-chaaan…" Ginji blushed. He got the feeling Ban's going to tell Himiko his feelings about her! Did he see what he was doing earlier, staring at the sleeping Himiko?

"Usually when you're around Himiko, Ginji always get jittery; he'd try not to make it obvious by talking a lot and-" Before Ban could embarrass him more Ginji covered his mouth and just then a nurse got in the room.

"Sir! What do you think you're doing!" She quickly pulled Ginji away from Ban.

"We-we were- just- kidding around, weren't we Ban-chan?" Ginji said.

"It's nothing, nurse. I was just helping him make his move on his crush." Ban teased.

"B-baaan!" cried the embarrassed Himiko.

Though Ban just spilled the beans about his secret crush on Himiko and embarrassed him, Ginji was happy and had the feeling he is on his way of recovering. Emotionally that is.

"Just a crush? All this time I thought these two were a couple. These two has been religiously watching over you, day in day out. It's no wonder you recovered quiet well." Replied the nurse.

Both Ginji and Himiko blushed but then they notice Ban's smile faded.

"Recover?" Ban softly said and looked down on his hands and seemed to be in deep sad thoughts again. "I don't know." Ginji and Himiko then realized the type of recovery Ban was questioning.

"Ban..." Himiko tried to speak to comfort him but did not know what to say.

"Don't be silly Mr. Mido! You are recovering! You'll be out of the hospital in no time." the nurse gleefully said but then noticed the gloomy aura filling the room. "Uhm, did I say something?" she said, guilty but confused of what she just did.


	6. An Eye for An Eye

CHAPTER VI

AN EYE FOR AN EYE

DAY 35, 4 PM, BAN'S ROOM IN THE HOSPITAL

Everyone was so eager for Ban's discharge from the hospital. Kazuki, Ginji, Himiko, Natsumi and even Shido were there. Hevn and Paul were just happy that he's leaving, the hospital bill's piling up and they're paying it while Ban can't.

"Well, Mr. Mido, You're doing incredibly great. Amazing that is. You've recovered unbelievably well." said the doctor as he examined Ban. "Just a few more clearances and you're good to go today"

"Ok." He softly and impassively said. The doctor wished to give suggestions for psychological or psychiatric assistance for Ban, but hesitated to offer help again, knowing how stubborn his patient is, he just stood up and walked over to his friends and said softly.

"This is as far as I can go. I've done my part; the rest is up to you. You know what I mean." then he left the room. The mood in the room changed, everyone was looking at Ban.

"What?.." he expressionlessly asked. "…something on my face?"

"uhm.. Ban-chan…Is it…are you…Uhm…" Ginji attempted.

"Don't bother. I'm ok." he said with a flat-affect that did not convince anyone that he is ok.

"Whatever." Said the disdained Shido."Let's get going."

"Yes, I think we should get going, Ban has to rest." Kazuki politely suggested.

"Rest? That's not fair." Said a familiar comical voice. Just then they noticed that all of them couldn't move.

"It's them again!" exclaimed Ginji.

"So bold of you to attack. Seven against two? You do the calculation." Taunted Kazuki.

In a split second, Ban was choked off from his bed, pushed to the wall. He was hanging on top his bed by his neck. It was the shadow brothers. Maurice, the older brother was sitting on the window pane, controlling the rest like puppets while Marco stood by the door and his shadow doppelganger held Ban by his neck.

The brothers simply ignored them and focused on Ban. "Rest?' Maurice repeated.

"You should be resting in peace." Marco said grinding his teeth with anger as his doppelganger tightened his grip on Ban's neck.

"No." Maurice said. "He should be resting in pieces." He then moved all his _puppets_ preparing to attack Ban.

"STOP!" screamed Natsumi. As she figured what they were about to do to Ban.

"Stop it! Ban tried to save her life you idiots!" Shouted Himiko.

"Not after beating her up!" Shouted Marco, who used to be so calm, lost composure.

"An eye for an eye. A life for a life." Said Maurice as he readied them for the attack.

"Maurice, stop." Said Marco. "He's not resisting." He let his doppelganger release its grip on his neck. Ban dropped on the bed, he leaned up with his elbow and hand; straining and coughing from the choke.

"He wants to die… A familiar scene…" Noticed Maurice. "Evelyn..." he thought out loud. "I couldn't remember the last time I heard somebody call her that." Ban looked at his direction.

"You know her. You really know her, do you?" pried Marco. Everybody was quiet waiting for Ban's answer.

"You must've just killed your friend?... lover?...sister?... cousin?... " Maurice asked. Ban looked down. "After what you did, no wonder why you want to die. I'd slash my own throat too knowing that I just killed someone I knew."

"As much as we want to leave you lifeless, we'd LOVE to see you live and suffer. Let me just quote what you said to her at the docks Mr. Ban" Marco slowly approached Ban's bed, and whispered in his ears."Sorry, death would be too kind for a punishment and we're not giving it to you."

At that, Ginji took the chance to charge Marco with electricity. And Shido commanded the pigeons to attack Maurice by the window but in a blink of an eye, both of them faded into their shadows and were gone and just then, hospital security checked the room to check the commotion.

Natsumi and Himiko went immediately to Ban to help him. "Get away!" he pushed them.

Ginji tried to approach. "Ban-chan—"

"I said BACK-OFF!"

"Is everything okay in here?" asked the security personnel.

"Yes, everything's fine." Assured Hevn.

"Actually were just leaving." Said Paul as he made his way pass the security personnel and out the door. The security personnel then left and slowly they also left one by one, leaving Ginji behind.

Night came, Ginji just sat on the chair. Ban was sitting on the floor on the corner across the room. It was awkwardly quiet again. Then Ginji's stomach growled. "Uhm… maybe we should get something to eat. What do you want?"

"I want to die." He replied.


	7. Dead

CHAPTER VII

DEAD

1 A.M. HONKY TONK (PRESENT)

Just like what he has been doing the past three months Ban finishes his day at work the same way every day. He throws out the trash, hangs his apron, and puts off the lights and closes the shop doors with his extra keys on his way out while his "boss" Paul has already settled in his couch on his room just above the coffee shop.

He then lights a cigarette stick or two on his way back to his apartment.

It has been six months since his last GetBacker job, and his life has been pretty plain since then. He spent more than a month in the hospital and about two months bumming around; sulking; drinking; until Ginji sparked him up, metaphorically and literally.

For some reason that night, he was going on his third stick, he dug on his shirts pocket but instead found the calling card and the card behind it which was about its size, must be the photo. He did not bother take a peek.

"Mr. Yusuke Sonyu." He read the card. "Sorry man, nothing personal." He lit the card and picture with the lighter and watched it go up in flames and continued his way home.

He got into the elevator to the 8th floor where he stayed. Just as he got off the elevator he saw Ginji by their apartment door digging his pockets for his keys.

"Yo Ginji! Use this!" he said across the corridor as he tossed his set of keys to him.

"Thanks Ban-chan! I think I left mine inside." He then got it open and both got in and popped on their couch.

"You're kinda late. Which motel did you bring Himiko this time?" Ban teasingly asked.

"We're not like that!"

"C'mon. You guys have been going out for months!"

"Yeah, were dating but—" Ginji paused and then said softly. "We're not boyfriend-girlfriend yet."

"What?" Ban exclaimed. "Don't tell me you haven't kissed."

"Cheeks."

"You gotta be shitting me!"

"Well aren't you suppose to act like an overprotective big brother instead of pushing me to do _things _with her."

"Show more affection. Do what you can do while you still..." He paused. "...have her."

The conversation was going a dangerous direction. This topic hasn't popped for months. He diverted the conversation.

"Well I'm hungry. Aren't you, Ban-chan?" He stood up and went to the kitchen.

"Oh no, you're not getting away yet. I'm not finished." He tried to get his composure back too. But Ginji ignored him, instead turned on the kitchen TV and turned the volume up. The volume was filling the room.

"Nice escape, Ginji." He said, he then slouched and rested his head closing his tired eyes. His eyes shot open as he heard a name on TV that jolted him up and then rushed the kitchen to see it.

"What's wrong Ban?" asked the surprised Ginji. But Ban shushed him as he paid attention to the TV.

"… _the dead body was found approximately 9:50p.m. Just a block away from the police station…"_

"That corner's just two blocks away from Honky Tonk." Ginji said but Ban shushed him again.

"… _the victim identified as Mr. Yusuke Sonyu was…" _

_"That name! That was him."_ Ban thought.

"Ban-chan! Isn't that the guy that was looking for you earlier?" Ginji said as he saw the victim's ID flashed on TV.

"Yeah."

"And?"

"What?"

"Aren't we going to do something?"

"He's dead."

"Ban-chan."

"No, we're not doing anything." he said, walking into his room away from Ginji.

"Well, if you're not. I'm doing something!" he shouted from the kitchen.

"Go ahead." Ban loudly replied from his room.

"Where's that picture and calling card he left you?"

"I burned it."

"You did what?"Hearing this Ginji walked over to his bedroom door.

"I burned it!"

"Yeah I heard you, but why did you do that for?" there was no reply. "Did you remember his wife's picture?"

"Never took a glance on it. Good night, Ginji."

"Ban."

"Good night." He plainly replied and slammed the door of his bedroom.

* * *

Ban woke up to another routinary day.

It will end it like any other day, in Honky Tonk. The chimes rang as he entered.

"Ban-chan! someone's looking for you again!" Ginji exclaimed from his seat at the bar.

"That's Ban Mido." pointed Paul.

"Look, I'm don't let me say it again. I'm no longer accepting retrieval jobs." Ban said, walking over behind the counter and put on his apron and started his job.

"Mr. Mido. I won't be asking you to get something _for me_ but I need to get something _from you_. Answers." spoke the male stranger stretching his hand showing his badge. "Detective Taka. I'm in-charge of the Sonyu case."

There goes his normal routinary day, going the _not normal_ way. It all started with that Sonyu guy.

"I won't be much of help. I only met the guy yesterday."

"He badly wanted to meet you. Get your retrieval services."

"Yeah. It was about his missing wife. I refused."

"Why you?"

"Look I actually recommended that he seek you, the police. Don't want to deprive you of your rightful duties."

"Still, why you?"

"I have no idea!"

"Do you know his wife?"

"I don't think so."

"His dead body was holding on to a picture of a woman. Can you identify?" Asked Detective Taka.

"He gave you a picture of his wife, Ban." said Paul.

"I disposed of her picture before I even saw it." replied Ban. The detective pulled out a blood stained picture in a sealed plastic bag, placed it on the counter. Ban was uninterested and went about his washing and cleaning.

"He left a different picture but I'm sure that's her. That's the woman in the picture." Paul confirmed as he looked closely at the wallet sized photo of the couple.

Ban did not want to care. But headmits, he's curious. Just a little bit. Ban tilted his head to peek at the small photo.

He just stared at it.

Just silent.

"Mr. Mido?"

"..."

"Ban?"

"..."

"Mr. Mido? Do you know her?"

He just stared at the picture then picked it up and held it close to see better.

"Ban-chan?" Ginji tried to decipher his friend's unreadable expression as he continued to silently stare at the sealed picture in his hand.

He softly spoke. "She's dead."

"Mr. Mido, do you know her?" Dtetective Taka asked again with more command this time.

"I do."

"You do ban-chan?" Genji was surprised.

"Mr. Mido, who is she?"

"Evelyn."


End file.
